


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Good and evil have existed since the dawn of time, but how can you tell the difference?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Good and evil have existed since the dawn of time, but how can you tell the difference?

**Warnings** – Angst. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 910

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

** _Washington D.C. 2014_ **

"Director Pierce?" YN called out as she peeked into the house.

The Director had asked her to stop by that evening to drop off a file he'd had her retrieve for him. He'd told her to let herself in, but she still felt a bit odd just walking into his house. She promised herself that she'd deliver the file and be gone before he ever knew she'd been there.

[[MORE]]

The house was almost dark—just a few lamps in the corners turned on for ambiance. She mentally went over the directions he'd given her to his office as she carefully wound her way around the impressive pieces of furniture.

She found his office just where he'd said it would be and breathed a sigh of relief. Director Pierce was a great boss, but he still intimidated her at times. She'd be glad to be out of the house and on her way home in a few minutes.

As she quietly padded across the expensive rug to his desk, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She wasn't alone.

Instinct kicked in as she tried not to let the other person in the room know she knew they were there. She'd only been out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy for a few years, but she'd spent most of that time behind a desk, so she was a bit rusty when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

She laid the file on the Director's desk and grabbed the letter opener from the pencil cup in the corner. Whirling around, she searched the shadows for the intruder.

When she didn't see anyone, she steeled her nerves and called out a warning. "I know you're there, so you might as well come out."

She gave it a few beats, and then she finally saw movement by the French doors in the corner. The man that appeared before her wasn't one she'd ever expected to see in her lifetime. They'd told stories about him at the Academy—ghost stories—so seeing him in the flesh with the weak moonlight reflecting off of his metal arm sent shivers down her spine.

"Stop right there," she warned, still pointing the letter opener at him. She knew it would be a useless weapon against him if the stories she'd heard about him were true.

To her amazement, he did as she asked, but not before stepping into the light just enough for her to see his eyes. They stood a few feet apart—each of them studying the other in the eerie silence of the empty house.

Outside a cloud shifted and a shaft of moonlight illuminated his entire torso. She finally understood why he seemed so subdued when she saw the blood dripping from the fingertips of his flesh arm. 

She took a tentative step toward him. "You're bleeding."

He looked down at the arm hanging almost useless at his side, but he still didn't speak.

Still hesitant, she reached out slowly so as not to startle him. "Can I take a look?"

His eyes were a little wild as they erratically scanned both her and the room, but he didn't flinch when she gently ran her hands over his injured arm. From what she could see, it was a bullet wound, but she couldn't tell if the round was still lodged in his shoulder. She'd have to move him into the light to get a better look.

"You're going to want to back away right now."

YN's head whipped around at the sound of the Director's voice. She dropped the Soldier's arm and did as her boss demanded.

"I don't think he wants to hurt me," she told him as she turned back to look at the wounded man standing silent before her.

"He's a wild animal, YN," Pierce warned. "And he's wounded. He could turn on you in the blink of an eye."

"But, sir. . ."

"Did you bring me the file I requested?" Pierce interrupted.

YN nodded, still not taking her eyes off of the Soldier. "It took me a while to find, but it was there."

Pierce walked over to the desk and picked up the small flash drive. "I hope this has what we've been looking for."

A smile spread across her face. "It does."

"Did you look at it?"

"I did more than just look at it—I memorized it," she told him. "Want to see if it works?"

Pierce swept his hand toward the Soldier. "Be my guest."

She took a step toward the Soldier as she began to speak. 

"желание." (Longing) 

"ржaвый." (Rusted)

"Семнадцать." (Seventeen)

With each word she spoke, she could see the change in the Soldier's eyes. It was a heady sensation knowing that in just a few more moments she'd have complete control over the most deadly assassin the world had ever known.

"Рассвет." (Daybreak) 

"Печь." (Furnace)

"Девять." (Nine)

"добросердечный." (Benign)

"возвращение на родину." (Homecoming)

"Один." (One)

"грузовой вагон." (Freight Car)

She held her breath to see if those ten simple words would truly work the way they had in the video she'd unearthed in an abandoned HYDRA facility in Eastern Europe.

"солдат?" (Soldier) she asked tentatively.

He looked at her with eyes devoid of all emotion.

"Я готов соблюдать." (Ready to comply)

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 10 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! They say that a writer always thinks her own stories are boring and predictable because we already know how it’s going to end, so I’m not really sure if I was able to do this prompt justice. Did you guys guess that the Reader was the evil character all along? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
